Epithymía
by Aisu-c0de
Summary: Berapa harga yang mampu kau bayar, yang rela kau berikan demi sebuah keabadian? Untuk sebuah kebebasan? Sebuah pengakuan? Kadang, jiwa seribu orang pun tak cukup. Apalagi pandangan naifmu itu. / Challenge entry for Ways of Liberation / AmeBela AU-ish, Oneshot / Rnr?


A/N : Kay, jadi ini kedua kalinya saya ikutan challenge. Lumayan seru dan awsum (?) ternyata, memikirkan plot dalam batasan-batasan tertentu (?) /apa

Oh well, just enjoy! Plot ini saya buat di sekolah dengan memutar otak sambil berdiskusi ngawur dengan teman saya, si Sooshi.

Warnings : Blood, Murders, etc

Hetalia bukan punya saya

* * *

' Epithymía '

* * *

"Tenang saja, Natalia! Aku janji, aku akan bersama denganmu, mencintaimu selamanya!"

Kesunyian sejenak bergeming di ruang tamu berperabot kayu itu.

Sang wanita bersurai platinum sepunggung hanya menatap skeptis figur di depannya. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi apa terhadap _gombalan _klise itu. Dari seberang meja, seorang pemuda berambut _dirty blonde_ mengerutkan alis, menatapnya tajam dari balik kacamata dengan mata sebiru langit.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Kau tidak mempercayaiku, eh, Natalia?"

Natalia menatapnya dalam diam. Atas dasar apa ia dapat mempercayainya?

Sang wanita memandang raut wajahnya yang begitu polos dan hampir saja mendesah putus asa. Dirinya dan pemuda di depannya, Alfred F. Jones, adalah salah satu dari sedikit pasangan yang _tidak mungkin _bisa bersama, sebenarnya. Mengapa, kau tanya?

Karena Natalia—percaya atau tidak—adalah salah satu makhluk yang mungkin dapat kau sebut sebagai perwujudan dewa-dewi. Ya, itu benar. Meski tak memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu, Natalia adalah seorang _immortal_—yang telah hidup selama ribuan tahun, sejauh yang bisa diingatnya dan kaumnya. Ia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengabulkan keinginan manusia juga, asalkan hal itu tidak mengganggu keseimbangan dunia, dan mereka mau membayar harganya.

Karena itulah, beberapa manusia mengagumi dan memujanya. Jumlahnya semakin berkurang seraya zaman berkembang, memang, namun kau masih dapat menemukan kuil-kuil dimana para manusia itu memohon pertolongannya.

Dan Alfred? Ia hanyalah manusia biasa—yang kebetulan dapat membuat Natalia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Mereka bertemu beberapa tahun silam, saat Alfred—seorang ilmuwan yang selalu penasaran—dengan tak sungkan mendatanginya, berkata bahwa ia ingin mengadakan penelitian terkait dewa-dewi, dan menawarinya untuk menjadi objek percobaannya.

Tentu saja, hal itu mengakibatkan sebuah benjol sebesar telur bersarang di kepalanya, dan _beberapa hal lain. _

Entah apa yang dilihat Natalia dari pemuda itu. Ia juga tak begitu mengerti, bagaimana bisa ia membuatnya jatuh cinta. Mungkin karena semangat dan tekadnya? Kepolosannya? Oh, entahlah.

Karena untuk seseorang yang harusnya begitu pintar, terkadang Alfred benar-bernar bodoh. Atau naïf.

Seperti sekarang ini, misalnya.

"Bodoh," ujar Natalia akhirnya, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Alfred cemberut. "Hei, aku ini sangat hebat, tau. Seharusnya kau percaya padaku," ujarnya kesal.

Natalia hanya mengangkat bahu, mengabaikan perkataannya yang sedikit banyak hanyalah omong kosong itu, dan beralih menatap hidangan di depannya.

"Kau mau meminum teh ini, atau tidak? Kalau kau membiarkannya dingin, aku tidak akan repot-repot membuatkanmu teh dan biskuit lagi."

Alfred mengangkat tangannya, kalah.

"Oh, baiklah, Natalia. Tenang saja, aku meminumnya sekarang! Jadi, terus buatkan aku teh sakura khas Natalia ini, ya?"

Natalia mengalihkan pandangan, menggumamkan _bodoh _sambil memukul kepalanya (agak) pelan. Alfred menyuarakan sedikit protes kesakitan, yang tentu saja dihiraukan Natalia.

Ia menatap wanita didepannya sambil menyeruput teh. Ujung bibirnya tertarik.

Natalia boleh saja menganggapnya main-main, namun seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Alfred F. Jones tidak pernah berbohong.

* * *

"Ini sangatlah hebat! Aku tak sabar menyelesaikannya."

Natalia kembali menatapnya dengan wajah yang—seperti biasa—minim ekspresi.

"Sebenarnya, proyek apakah yang dari tadi kau bicarakan ini? Aku tak mengerti, Al, dan bila kau ingin memberitahuku, berhentilah berbelit-belit seperti itu," ujarnya ketus.

Alfred tertawa kecil. "Ini sebuah kejutan. Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Natalia mengangkat bahu. "Terserah, kalau begitu."

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Bila Alfred tidak ingin memberitahuinya, biar saja. Toh, setelah hidup di dunia ini begitu lama, hampir tak ada hal yang mampu membuatnya begitu terkejut atau terkesan. Lagipula, ia tak berkeberatan menunggu. Cepat atau lambat Alfred akan memberitahunya, dan ia memiliki banyak sekali waktu untuk itu.

Natalia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan di depannya. Tak lama lagi ia akan sampai, pikirnya. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan bangunan putih megah yang kini mulai muncul menjulang di depannya. Setelah menyebrangi jalan setapak yang dipagari semak dan taman bunga kecil, ia akan sampai. Natalia berhenti dan berbalik badan, menghadapi pemuda berkacamata favoritnya.

"Baiklah, Al. Aku pergi dulu, kalau begitu. Kau tahu manusia tidak boleh pergi lebih jauh dari ini."

Alfred tersenyum. "Oke. Sampai jumpa."

Natalia mengangguk, lalu bergegas maju.

Setelah menyebrangi taman, sampailah Natalia di depan pintu putih metalik berbingkai ornamen sulur-sulur tumbuhan yang indah. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya pada _scanning device _di pinggir pintu dan pintu itu membuka otomatis. Sang wanita lalu masuk dan menaiki tangga, dimana sebuah _world conference _tengah menunggunya.

_World Conference _kurang lebih adalah rapat dewa-dewi dari seluruh dunia untuk membahas masalah-masalah internasional yang diselenggarakan sebulan sekali. Sebenarnya, ingin sekali Natalia melewatkannya, namun nanti ia akan kerepotan dengan para staff UN yang akan datang ke rumah dan mulai mewawancarai, membuat survey, dan lain sebagainya. Tidak, ia lebih baik menderita selama tiga sampai empat jam daripada privasinya terganggu.

"Natalia."

Langkah kaki Natalia terhenti mendengar suara berat yang familier itu memanggil namanya. Seorang lelaki mancung berambut _platinum blonde_—seperti dirinya—tersenyum ambigu. Ia—seperti biasa—mengenakan _long coat _berwarna krem, sebuah syal putih melilit lehernya. Natalia tak pernah paham bagaimana ia bisa tahan memakai baju itu sepanjang waktu _dimanapun_—sedangkan di tempat asal lelaki itu, suhu udara sering dingin mematikan.

"Kakak."

Natalia mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus kepada lelaki di depannya—Ivan Braginski—satu dari sedikit orang yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Senyuman Ivan melebar, sebelum kembali memudar.

"Kulihat kau masih bersama manusia itu, da?"

Natalia hanya mengalihkan pandangan. Sebenarnya, ia tak ingin membahas topik ini. Bukannya ia tidak tahu pandangan dan bisik-bisik miring di antara sesama kaumnya tentang hubungannya dengan Alfred—namun jika bisa, ia ingin menghiraukannya.

"Natalia," panggil Ivan lagi, mau tak mau membuat kedua iris violet mereka bertatapan, "—aku juga tak ingin membahas ini lagi. Namun, kau tahu, kan, konsekuensinya, bila kau terus bersama dengannya?"

Natalia kembali membuang muka. "Ya."

"Francis telah mengalaminya, dan aku tak ingin kau mengalaminya juga," lanjut Ivan.

"Aku tahu, Kakak. Maafkan aku."

"Dan lagipula," lanjutnya lagi, "Mengapa kau harus berhubungan dengan manusia, para makhluk rendahan itu? Kita, para dewa-dewi, harus selalu menjaga martabat kita. Jangan rendahkan dirimu ke level makhluk hina sepertinya."

Natalia menelan ludah dan menatap kakaknya marah—mengejutkan Ivan. Adik yang selalu menyayangi, memuja, dan tak pernah sekalipun menentang kata-katanya, kini menatapnya marah?

"Alfred tidak hina, Kakak," sahut sang dewi dengan nada tertahan. Natalia lalu menghembuskan nafas dan melewati kakaknya menuju ruangan rapat. "Ayo, kita pasti sudah terlambat."

Ivan menatap figur adiknya yang mulai menjauh dan menghela nafas, menyerah.

oOo

Suatu hari saat Natalia sedang berpesta teh bersama beberapa dewi—yang selama ribuan tahun hidupnya telah berhasil ia anggap sebagai teman—Alfred meneleponnya.

Kata-katanya mengalir cepat dan cukup keras, seakan sang pemuda melupakan kemampuan telepon untuk merekam suara normal karena terlalu bersemangat. Natalia sedikit meredam racauan awal Alfred dengan menghiraukannya dan menunggu sang ilmuwan untuk tenang sebelum bertanya kembali.

"Alfred, bicara yang jelas. Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Ah, kau tidak mendengarkan, ya?" suara di seberang telepon terdengar kesal. "Kubilang aku sudah menyelesaikan proyeknya! Proyek ini berhasil! Berhasil, lho, akhirnya, setelah penelitianku bertahun-tahun ini!" lanjutnya menggebu-gebu. "Akhirnya—dengan ini, kita tak akan perlu khawatir tentang apapun lagi."

Natalia mengerutkan dahi. "Dan proyek apakah yang kau maksudkan ini? Kau belum memberitahuku apapun, ingat?"

Terdengar tawa renyah. "Ah, ya, baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya perlu melakukan satu langkah lagi, lalu mungkin kita bisa bertemu dan aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Kapan kau bisa bertemu?"

"Terserah," jawab Natalia. Ia punya banyak waktu luang, memang.

"Besok siang kalau begitu, jam 11 di kafe biasanya. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

"Oke! Sampai jumpa, _Dear!" _ujar Alfred sebelum menutup telepon.

Natalia menutup telepon genggam, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Diangkatnya cangkir teh yang sempat ditinggalkan.

Di seberang meja, dua wanita—satu berambut coklat tua panjang sedada bergaun hijau, dan satu berambut pirang pendek dengan bandana merah—saling bertatapan sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada wanita di depan mereka.

"Siapa itu tadi, Natalia?" tanya gadis berambut pirang ragu.

Natalia merasa sedikit enggan untuk menjawab. "Alfred."

Mereka kembali berpandangan.

"Hmm, aku tahu kau sudah sering mendengar ini, namun aku tak begitu menyarankanmu terus bersama dengannya," ujar sang wanita berambut coklat simpatik. "Aku hanya tidak ingin—"

"Urus urusanmu sendiri," potong Natalia ketus. Ia sudah lelah mendengar kata-kata semacam itu.

Lawan bicaranya tersentak, lalu menghela nafas dan menunduk. "Kau benar. Maafkan aku. Semoga... kau... eh, beruntung."

Natalia menatap mereka dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. Ternyata, hingga sekarang pun, ia memang tak bisa mengontrol nada bicaranya yang kasar itu. Namun, ini salah mereka sendiri, kan? Mereka tidak seharusnya merendahkan Alfred.

Atau mengingatkannya pada kenyataan pahit bahwa kelak, ia akan kehilangannya.

Selamanya.

* * *

Sementara itu, di dalam laboratoriumnya, Alfred menyeringai lebar.

Di depannya, sebuah tabung reaksi penuh dengan cairan ungu bening tengah terbuka, bersandingan dengan sebuah kandang besi kecil. Dua ekor tikus putih mencicit riang.

Percobaan akhirnya telah berhasil! Tikus yang telah ia suntik dengan larutan yang telah disempurnakan tidak mati bahkan setelah melewati masa hidup tikus normal. Dan tikus satunya, setelah ia suntik dan ia tusuk di jantungnya, masih tetap hidup sampai sekarang.

Ia juga telah melakukan percobaan pada beberapa amfibi dan primata lain—dan semuanya sejauh ini sukses.

Alfred tertawa lepas. Akhirnya. Ia kini dapat tersenyum lebar dan dengan bangga memenuhi janjinya kepada Natalia—untuk menemaninya selamanya. Selain itu, dengan ini, ia pasti akan dapat menggulingkan pandangan dewa-dewi arogan itu terhadap manusia, membebaskan rasnya dari diskriminasi selama berabad-abad. Ia akan menjadi ilmuwan yang selalu dikenang sepanjang zaman, menjadi _hero _yang dapat menyelamatkan mereka yang membutuhkan.

Dan yang paling penting—ia tak akan pernah melihat kilasan raut sedih di wajah cantik Natalia yang biasanya datar itu. Wajah itu akan dapat tersenyum lebar bahagia. Alfred menemukan bibirnya tertarik otomatis memikirkan hal itu.

Nah, sekarang, tinggal satu langkah lagi.

Percobaan manusia.

Alfred menelan ludah. Ia telah memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang dapat ia ambil, namun tampaknya memang tak ada jalan lain. Ia tidak ingin membahayakan orang lain dalam proyeknya ini, dan ia juga ingin menjadi orang pertama yang berhasil. Lagipula, sudah tak ada keraguan, bukan? Ia _sudah pasti_ berhasil.

Memanjatkan doa kecil di dalam hatinya, Alfred lalu memberanikan hatinya dan menyuntikkan larutan ungu itu ke dalam nadinya.

Rasa sakit luar biasa lalu menyerang Alfred. Ia menggeliat dan terjatuh memeluk tubuhnya, bahkan tak mampu mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan. Sang pemuda menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah, rasanya seluruh tubuhnya kini berdenyut menyakitkan.

Tak mampu menahan rasa sakit lebih lama, Alfred pun jatuh ke dalam alam bawah sadar.

Kesunyian kini memenuhi ruangan—tidak, seluruh bangunan itu. Hanya ada suara cicitan tikus pelan tiap beberapa saat.

...

Malam berlalu, dan kesunyian masih bergeming. Keadaan tak berubah ketika sinar matahari pagi menembus celah di antara tirai jendela, perlahan menerangi ruangan yang temaram itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu lab terbuka dengan bunyi geseran pelan.

"Alfred?"

Seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan paras yang mirip dengan Alfred memasuki pintu tanpa ragu. Ia mengenakan _sweater _hijau tua tebal di atas piyama putih, menandakan keterburuannya untuk meningggalkan rumah.

Mathew Williams mengerutkan alis. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari, mencoba mencari figur yang familier baginya. Kemarin, Alfred—kakaknya—dengan menggebu-gebu telah memberitahunya bahwa proyek yang telah lama ia kerjakan telah berhasil, meskipun ia tak tahu proyek apa itu. Namun, Alfred yang berjanji akan menghubunginya lagi belum menelepon sejak saat itu. Ia juga tak pulang ke rumah seperti biasa, menimbulkan kekhawatiran yang ganjil.

Dengan perlahan, sang pemuda melangkah memasuki laboraturium yang telah ia kenal baik itu. Sampailah ia pada sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan berbagai hewan, semuanya dimasukkan dalam kandang-kandang besi yang disusun rapi. Sembari menatap puluhan hewan itu satu persatu, Matthew bertanya-tanya akan jenis proyek yang dikerjakan Alfred.

Sebuah cicitan nyaring menangkan perhatiannya. Matthew menoleh dan berjalan ke arah kandang yang bercicit itu, berjongkok lebih dekat.

Di dalamnya seekor tikus putih menggelepar, lehernya berdarah. Matthew mengerutkan alis, satu tikus di sebelahnya bergerak dengan gerakan tak wajar, membuatnya heran. Apa yang Alfred lakukan pada tikus itu?

Pelan-pelan, tikus putih yang menggelepar itu bangkit kembali.

Dan sungguh, meski ia tahu tikus memang bermata merah, tatapan tikus putih itu terasa begitu salah dan menakutkan.

Suara nyaring seekor monyet menyadarkan Matthew dari pandangannya, dan ia dengan ngeri menatap seekor monyet dari seberang ruangan jatuh dengan leher berdarah. Sesuatu benar-benar salah disini. Ia pun berdiri dan bergegas, menuju ke ruang lab dimana kakaknya biasa bekerja.

"Al?"

Matthew memasuki ruangan penuh larutan itu dan mengernyit. Lebih banyak hewan. Meski, yang ini masih terlihat normal. Sang pemuda berputar, mengitari meja menuju lemari persediaan.

Sebelum ia menemukan Alfred tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di bawah meja.

"Alfred!"

Mathew berjongkok dan segera menggoyang-goyang tubuh kakaknya. Jas labnya kusut dan rambutnya acak-acakan, kacamatanya tergeletak tak jauh dari kepalanya.

"Alfred, sadarlah!"

Alfred mengernyit dan menggeliat, mata birunya sedikit terbuka. Matthew menghela nafas lega. "Al? Kau tidak apa-apa?'

Alfred menyipitkan mata menatap adiknya, tubuhnya masih terasa sakit. "Mattie?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Matthew khawatir. Yang ditanya memutar pandangan, terlihat sedikit kebingungan.

"Eh... tadi..."

Sebelum ia dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gelombang kesakitan hebat kembali menyerang Alfred. Ia berteriak pelan dan kembali menggeliat, membuat Matthew semakin khawatir. Matthew hanya dapat memegangi tubuh kakaknya yang bergetar dengan cemas.

Di sekitarnya, kandang-kandang hewan itu mulai ramai. Matthew menatap terbelalak ketika pemandangan familier hewan-hewan yang berjatuhan kembali terulang, teriakan-teriakan hewan lain menyusul ramai suara dentingan logam. Matthew mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada kakaknya dengan panik.

"Al! Al! Al, kumohon..."

Dan sungguh, dua mata semerah darah yang menatapnya itu adalah hal paling menakutkan yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidup.

* * *

Seorang wanita berkulit gelap tersenyum. Di tangannya sebuah kotak silver tergenggam, permukaan metaliknya mengkilat ditimpa cahaya matahari.

Ia menatap kotak itu bangga. Dengan hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri, ia akhirnya dapat membeli kotak itu—yang merupakan sebuah hadiah untuk ibunya. Isinya yaitu satu set perlengkapan_ handicraft_ beserta beberapa jepit permata yang cantik,hadiah yang sungguh sesuai bagi hobi beliau.

Seraya sang gadis berjalan di jalanan yang relatif sepi itu, ia mendengar suara berisik dari balik gang. Kepalanya menoleh penasaran, dan setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri selama beberapa saat, sang gadis pun menghampiri gang itu perlahan.

Gang itu sempit dan gelap, baunya apak khas sampah lembab yang busuk. Sang gadis menyipitkan matanya, mencari-cari sumber suara berisik itu di antara tumpukan sampah. Suatu gerakan menangkap pandangannya. Dilihatnya figur seorang lelaki yang tengah bangkit berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Halo? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang gadis ragu.

Lelaki itu tak menjawab, hanya mengeluarkan racauan pelan yang tak terdengar jelas. Dilihatnya gadis itu,dan ia pun mulai melangkah mendekatinya dengan gontai.

Sang gadis mulai merasa takut. "Tuan?"

Dan lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya. Sang gadis menatap ngeri dan meredam teriakannya dengan satu tangan melihat pemandangan di depannya—wajahnya kotor dan rambutnya berantakan, dan... apakah itu darah yang menetes dan mulai mengering di sekitar rahangnya?

Namun,yang paling mengerikan adalah mata itu—sepasang mata semerah darah yang menatapnya dengan pandangan gila.

Sang gadis tersentak kaget. Ia harus pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya.

Namun terlambat. Lelaki—ah,tidak,makhluk itu—telah meloncat kearahnya, menerkamnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Teriakan pun terdengar memekakkan telinga, memecah kesunyian.

Setelah itu, segalanya menjadi gelap bagi sang gadis.

...

Sekitar dua puluh kilometer dari tempat itu, seorang gadis bersurai platinum menghela nafas seraya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kursi kafe tempatnya duduk menunggu sejak dua jam lalu. Dipanggilnya pelayan untuk membayar dua cangkir kopi yang telah dipesannya—dua-duanya tergeletak sia-sia, satu terminum separuh dan satu masih utuh dengan suhu sedingin udara saat itu. Ia berjalan pergi tanpa ekspresi, dalam hati kecilnya sedikit kekecewaan membuncah.

Tak biasanya orang itu melupakan janjinya, memang. Namun, bukankah manusia itu tempatnya lupa?

* * *

'—_sebuah pandemik diketahui tengah menyebar,membuat para ilmuwan kembali kelabakan. Pandemik dimulai dengan gejala—'_

Natalia hanya setengah mendengarkan berita yang mengalir dari televisi di ruang tengah, sebuah mug teh yang mengepul—baru saja selesai dibuat—di tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya meraih sembarangan biskuit coklat di atas meja dapur.

Pandemik apa lagi ini? Pikirnya. Manusia-manusia itu terus terjangkit penyakit-penyakit baru yang cukup aneh dan unik. Ia benar-benar _tak sabar _menanti _World Conference _berikutnya, yang sepertinya akan membahas tentang masalah baru ini.

'_Pandemik ini diketahui bermula dari distrik Wallnut, dimana beberapa orang dilaporkan menghilang setelah pergi untuk suatu urusan di distrik itu. Mereka yang—'_

Langkah Natalia terhenti.

Tunggu, distrik Wallnut? Bukankah itu distrik tempat Alfred tinggal?

Natalia melangkah sigap menuju sofa dan duduk dengan kaki terlipat. Dikeraskannya volume televisi.

'_Tim-tim pencarian awalnya dikerahkan untuk menyisir distrik yang cukup sepi itu. Namun, hasil pencarian itu sungguh mencengangkan. Lima dari tujuh anggota tim pencari dilaporkan telah '_tak dapat diselamatkan lagi', _sedang dua lainnya luka-luka. Salah satu anggota yang berhasil selamat bersaksi bahwa ia telah menyaksikan keberadaan monster kanibal yang—"_

Natalia mengerutkan alis, setetes keringat menuruni dahinya. Jangan-jangan...?

'"_Itu sangat mengerikan. Aku melihat orang-orang—yang dulunya manusia,mungkin, namun sekarang mereka monster! Mereka menangkap rekan-rekanku dan...mereka_ memakannya! _Lalu mereka berubah menjadi monster juga...'..."_

'—_Asal pandemik ini diduga adalah sebuah laboraturium di sebelah utara distrik,dimana kasualitas paling banyak terjadi. Sepertinya, pemirsa,mungkin inilah makhluk yang semenjak dulu kerap muncul di legenda kita,ma—'_

Natalia merasa kekuatan perlahan mengalir dari tubuhnya, dan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya lemas.

Oh, Alfred, apa yang telah kau lakukan?

Natalia menghela nafas panjang dan menunduk, mencoba mengumpulkan serpihan kecil harapan yang hampir sirna di hatinya. Mungkin saja, Alfred masih hidup, meski kemungkinannya mungkin hanya satu banding sejuta.

'_Mungkinkah,akan terjadi suatu apokalips akibat para zombie seperti yang—'_

Natalia mematikan televisi dan dengan sigap bangkit berdiri, melangkah pasti menuju gantungan baju dan memakai _long coat _biru tuanya. Dengan suara debam dan klik pelan pintu kayu, _cottage _kecil di pinggir hutan itu dipenuhi keheningan.

* * *

"Ah, akhirnya datang juga, kau, Natalia."

Suara bising dari berbagai televisi digital yang diputar lirih bersamaan menyambut Natalia. Ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini adalah ruangan bercat kelabu gelap dengan atribut silver kebiruan. Tak banyak penerangan di ruangan itu—karena hal itu memang tidak diperlukan, mempertimbangkan terangnya cahaya warna-warni yang ditampilkan puluhan televisi berbagai ukuran di situ.

Televisi-televisi itu ditata berderet rapi pada rak-rak bersi berlapis beludru, di depannya terletak sebuah meja panjang dengan tombol-tombol kecil seukuran. Setiap layar menampilkan skema yang berbeda-beda, namun semuanya kurang lebih menggambarkan keadaan yang sama: kekacauan.

Di depan tombol-tombol unik nan rumit, dewa-dewi duduk di kursi putar hitam—beberapa lainnya berdiri, mengawasi kejadian yang terekam di dalamnya.

Sampai Natalia datang.

Natalia membalas mata-mata yang tertuju kepadanya tanpa ekspresi. Dilawannya keinginan untuk menelan ludah.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang melawan gravitasi mengangkat bahunya.

"Lihatlah semua kekacauan ini. Semuanya akibat manusia kesayanganmu itu."

Iris emerald menatap violet tajam, beradu dalam atmosfir yang intens.

"Para manusia itu tak dapat menguasainya. Mereka meminta bantuan kita," tambah seorang pria berambut perak dari seberang ruangan.

Natalia menghela napas. Ia sudah tahu itu. Iris violetnya menekuri wajah-wajah tegang para dewa di dalam ruangan itu, menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu berulang kali,Natalia, dan lihatlah akibatnya. Ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari yang kuperkirakan," ujar seorang lelaki berambut coklat beriris hijau. Di sebelahnya, seorang pria berambut pirang sebahu—Francis Bonnefoy—memandang Natalia simpatik.

"Kini, tidak hanya kau korbannya. Manusia-manusia itu cepat atau lambat akan mati, memang, namun pembantaian ini efeknya cukup besar. Belum lagi menghadapi fakta bahwa mereka akan dapat bangkit lagi setelahnya, dalam bentuk monster pula."

Natalia menjaga kepalanya terangkat, meski hatinya serasa diremas-remas. Suaranya terdengar sedikit serak ketika ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Apa kalian punya rencana?"

Seorang dewa yang dikenal dengan nama Lars Van Houten memutar bolpoin di tangan kanannya, matanya menatap Natalia tajam selagi ia memutar otaknya.

"Biar kujelaskan padamu, kalau begitu," ujarnya. "Tidak semua dari kita bisa bertarung—kau tau itu—dan meski mungkin kita memiliki beberapa kekuatan lain, tak ada jaminan bahwa mereka yang minim pengalaman bertarung untuk bisa selamat. Lagipula, tak ada data bahwa pandemik ini tidak akan berefek pada kita juga."

Natalia menatapnya lekat, mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Karena itu, aku telah mendaftar semua orang yang dapat bertarung, dan kita akan membentuk beberapa tim yang akan dikirimkan ke area-area tertentu."

"Begitu," jawab Natalia sambil mengangguk singkat. Cukup masuk akal.

"Nah, untukmu," ujar Lars sedikit menaikkan suaranya, "—ada satu tugas khusus, yang hanya dapat dilakukan untukmu."

"Tugas apa?" tanya Natalia.

Ia siap melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahannya—selain ingin mencari tahu tentang keadaan Alfred.

"Jadi, dalam dua hari saja, seluruh Distrik Wallnut telah terinfeksi. Itu daerah yang cukup luas, namun tim-tim kita mampu mengatasinya. Dan tugasmu—" ia menatap Natalia lekat, "—adalah menginfiltrasi daerah pusat penularan pandemik itu, yaitu daerah sekitar laboratorium Alfred F. Jones."

Natalia menatapnya balik tanpa berkedip. Sepertinya ia bisa melihat kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Di situ adalah daerah dengan pandemik terparah, sangat berbahaya. Ada laporan bahwa bahkan beberapa spesies binatang telah terinfeksi. Karena itulah, Natalia, kami mempercayai kemampuanmu dalam hal ini," tambah Antonio, disambut anggukan beberapa kepala.

Ia memang tak melebih-lebihkan saat ia memuji kemampuan Natalia. Memang—meski berlawanan dengan penampilannya—Natalia adalah petarung yang paling andal dalam _close combat _ataupun _long range combat. _Bahkan Ivan—yang kekuatannya paling ditakuti dewa-dewi lainnya—pun tak dapat berkutik bila harus berduel dengan Natalia.

"Kami mempertimbangkan mengirim orang lain bersamamu, namun kami khawatir itu hanya akan memperlambat kerjamu."

Natalia mengangguk. "Aku menghargai pertimbanganmu."

"Dan satu hal lagi. Kau harus membunuh setiap monster yang kau temui untuk mencegah penyebaran lebih lanjut. Kau juga harus masuk ke dalam laboratrium orang itu, dan bila bisa, temukan larutan kimia yang digunakannya untuk menciptakan monster-monster itu. Bila mungkin, kita akan mencari vaksinnya."

Lars mengubah posisi duduknya seusai merampungkan penjelasan dan menyilangkan lengannya. "Bagaimana? Kau dapat melakukannya, kan?"

Natalia mengangkat alis. Ia menenangkan degupan tak teratur jantungnya. Yah, bukannya ia punya pilihan lain, pikirnya sebelum menjawab mantap.

"Baiklah. Serahkan saja padaku."

* * *

Sejauh ini, semuanya berjalan mulus.

Mereka telah menurunkan Natalia di daerah utara distrik, tepat seratus kilometer dari laboratorium Alfred. Sang dewi berambut _platinum_ _blonde_ itu juga sudah menyiapkan diri dengan baik: jaket dan celana panjang kulit nyaman yang pas dengan tubuhnya, selempangan peluru yang cukup untuk menembak dua ratus pasukan, ditambah _boots_ dan sarung tangan yang melindungi dirinya dari kontaminasi lingkungan.

Ia menghela nafas; di depannya kota mati yang mengepulkan asap disana-sini menanti dengan hanya berbatas pagar kawat berlubang tepat di depannya ini.

Dengan enggan, Natalia pun melompat melewati lubang itu dan mulai melenggang dengan hati-hati.

Saat pertama kali ia melihat salah satu makhluk itu, matanya memicing jijik dan ngeri. Ditembaknya makhluk itu tepat di kepala, dan jatuhlah ia dengan cipratan darah hitam dan mata semerah darah yang terbelalak mengerikan. Hanya melihatnya sejenak untuk kedua kalinya, Natalia menyimpan kengeriannya dan terus berjalan maju.

Beberapa makhluk lagi menyerangnya membabi-buta, sebuah tindakan sia-sia yang berakhir dengan peluru perak bersarang efektif di dahi atau dada 'mereka'. Sang dewi berputar, iris violetnya dengan cakap menangkap pergerakan, gerakannya yang terlatih selama ribuan tahun mengalir bagai angin.

Natalia menarik nafas sejenak seraya memasukkan satu _refill_ peluru lagi ke dalam pistolnya. Ia mengakui, misi ini cukup mudah karena agaknya makhluk itu telah kehilangan sebagian besar fungsi akal mereka—terlihat dari gerakan tak terkoordinasi dan kurangnya rasa takut—dibanding melawan ratusan prajurit manusia yang setidaknya tahu cara menembak. Namun tetap saja, manusia tak bersenjata mungkin tak punya kesempatan melawannya, apalagi dengan jumlah sebanyak ini.

Mayat—namun kini diam tak bergerak—menggelimpang, berceceran bagai jejak raksasa seraya Natalia bergerak, kedua tangannya aktif menembakkan dua pistol yang dibawanya. Semakin ke pusat, agaknya konsentrasi zombie-zombie itu semakin banyak, membuatnya sedikit lebih kerepotan.

Akhirnya, sampailah ia pada radius 20 meter di sekitar laboratorium Alfred, yang sebagian besar terdiri dari rumah-rumah depet berbatas gang sempit dan taman-hutan tempatnya menumbuhkan segala macam tanaman yang dibutuhkannya, selain juga menyediakan habitat bagi binatang yang sedang diteliti. Natalia mengisi ulang pelurunya dan menajamkan instingnya. Menurut perkiraannya, hewan-hewan itu mungkin bahkan lebih merepotkan daripada manusia.

Dan benar saja.

Ia sungguh tak terbiasa mendapat lawan yang tiba-tiba meloncat dari pohon di sampingnya, ataupun merayap cepat dan tiba-tiba tengah menggigiti ujung sepatu bootsnya—dan hampir berhasil! Dengan teriakan tertahan Natalia menembak jatuh monyet mengerikan yang bulunya kini dilapisi darah kering dan tikus putih yang dinodai warna merah kotor, hampir saja menembak kakinya sendiri dalam prosesnya.

"Oh, idiot, lihatlah semua kekacauan yang telah kau buat ini," gumam Natalia dengan kilasan kesedihan yang langka dalam suara jernihnya.

Natalia terus bergerak, pelurunya bergulir lancar. Sesekali ia akan menghindari makhluk itu seraya mengisi ulang pistolnya, lalu menembak lagi tanpa henti. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Dimanakah Alfred? Apakah ia masih hidup?

Natalia melewati sebuah gang dan keluar dengan was-was, memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Ia sudah cukup dekat sekarang. Merasa keadaan amain, ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dari kejauhan, teriakan nyaring seorang anak kecil terdengar, membuat sang gadis bersurai platinum tersentak. Ia bergegas mendekati suara itu, menembus sebuah semak tebal dan memasuki areal taman yang rimbun. Di depannya, salah satu dari monster itu tengah mencengkeram seorang anak kecil ber_ponytail _coklat pendek yang memejamkan matanya ketakutan, tubuh gemetarnya kehilangan tenaga.

Hampir saja Natalia menembak monster itu, namun matanya tak pernah berkhianat. Ia mengenal baik warna _dirty blonde_ rambut bernoda darah itu.

Natalia membatu. Matanya terbelalak, nafasnya tercekat, dan tangannya tak sanggup menarik pelatuk pistol di tangannya.

Ia tahu betul bahu itu, jas lab itu, rambut mencuat itu. Ia tahu, namun ia berharap bahwa ia salah.

"A-alfred ... ?"

Sang monster menggigit leher sang gadis kecil yang tak berdaya, mengoyaknya dengan keras. Darah mengalir deras seraya kepala gadis itu kini menyerah pada gravitasi, teriakan maupun tangisannya tak terdengar lagi.

Dan Natalia hanya bisa menyaksikannya dengan mata terbelalak.

Tidak mungkin... tidak...

Sang monster telah kehilangan minat pada gadis yang kini tak bernyawa, dengan sembarangan menjatuhkan mayat yang berguling sejenak sebelum berhenti kaku. Nampaknya ia menyadari keberadaan manusia di belakangnya. Pelan-pelan, ia menoleh, wajahnya yang berlumur darah menatap Natalia dengan mata merah yang mengerikan.

Sang gadis bersurai platinum mengambil satu langkah mundur. Hatinya belum siap untuk ini.

Namun apakah itu penting? Natalia menelan ludah—ia harus ingat alasan dirinya ada di sini.

"Alfred..." Natalia memanggil lirih, rasanya oksigen telah disedot habis dari tempat itu.

Tidak, Alfrednya telah tiada. Yang ada hanya monster itu—yang kini mulai berjalan ke arahnya, mulutnya yang tak terkatup meneteskan darah segar. Natalia mengangkat pistol.

Ia sudah siap untuk menembak, namun demi dewa-dewa, mengapa takdir harus begitu kejam terhadapnya?

Mata merah mengerikan itu tampak pudar sejenak, kilasan biru langit berkelip.

"Na... ta... li... a..."

Mata amethyst sang gadis berkedip. Monster itu—ia masih memiliki kesadaran Alfred, meski hampir mustahil. Natalia kembali menelan ludah, tangannya bergetar. Ia kembali mundur seraya makhluk itu beringsut maju. Bagaimana bisa ia menarik pelatuk sekarang?

"Ma...maaf...k-kan..." gumam monster itu tidak jelas. Matanya tampak berperang dalam warna ungu yang berpendar, merah dan biru saling mendominasi. Alis Natalia berkerut.

"B-bu...nuh... saja..."

Natalia tersentak. Ia memang Alfred-nya, pikirnya, airmatanya mulai menggenang. Namun nampaknya hal itu tak akan bertahan lama. Ungu di mata itu semakin berpendar kemerahan seraya sang monster meremas kepalanya kesakitan, kepingan kemanusiaan terakhirnya perlahan tergerogoti.

"Na...ta..."

Natalia tak sanggup lagi melihat penderitaan di mata itu.

Ia menarik nafas, dan ditumpahkannya seluruh tenaganya untuk menarik pelatuk yang begitu alot itu.

Suara letusan membahana.

Natalia menjatuhkan pistolnya. Semuanya telah berakhir.

Dengan sedikit gontai, sang dewi berjalan mendekati monster—tidak, Alfred—yang kini tak bergerak. Tubuhnya seketika limbung, dan ia pun berlutut di samping tubuh pemuda yang sudah lama mendingin itu.

Ia hanya menatap diam selama beberapa saat, sebelum rasa panas di matanya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Airmatanya pun mengalir.

"Bodoh..," ungkapnya, terisak untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua ribu tahun.

* * *

"Hei, Al-ku yang bodoh."

Seorang dewi bersurai _platinum_ _blonde_ membungkuk, meletakkan rangkaian bunga lilinya di atas makam batu pualam yang dingin. Ia lalu duduk berlutut, tak mempedulikan gaun putihnya yang mudah ternoda.

"Aku memakai baju putih kesukaanmu hari ini. Yang kau berikan pada hari ulang tahunku itu. Aku benci baju putih, namun kurasa tidak apa-apa karena ini hari ulang tahunmu."

Natalia tersenyum pedih. Sudah setahun lebih sejak insiden itu terjadi. Setelah ia menstrerilkan distrik bagian utara, sang dewi telah menemukan ramuan biang keladinya, dan vaksin telah ditemukan. Semua telah berjalan lancar, meskipun tentu insiden itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilupakan.

Namun, kehidupan Natalia kini terasa hampa. Kembali lagi, sepertinya, seperti hari-hari sebelum Alfred ada. Bahkan lebih buruk—lebih menyakitkan untuk tetap hidup baginya.

"Lihatlah diri kita. Kau bodoh—kau dan impian bodohmu itu. Dan aku juga bodoh—lihatlah diriku yang masih saja memikirkanmu," Natalia bergumam, tangannya mengelus batu nisan di depannya. "Yah, mungkin butuh beberapa tahun lagi. Lalu mungkin aku akan berhenti bangun dari mimpi buruk menyebalkan itu nanti."

Cukup lama Natalia menatap nisan itu tanpa kata, menikmati kesunyian yang menyiksanya. Perlahan, ia pun bangkit sambil membelai nisan itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_Bye, _Alfred. Sampai jumpa minggu depan. Atau besok."

Sang gadis berjalan pergi, sepatu boots kulitnya melangkah tanpa suara.

_Selamat tinggal._

_Selamat tinggal, untuk selamanya._

* * *

A/N : Fiuh, selesai juga. Maaf kalo agak panjang. (Kalo sy perhatikan, akhir2 ini oneshot2 saya gak bisa pendek...).

Dan lagi-lagi tragedi. Ada apa dengan saya? Jangan tanya, karena saya juga bingung.

Gimana? Bagus, jelek, njijiki? Setiap komentar dan kritik anda bagikan berlian bagi saya ;) jadi ayo isi kotak reviewnya! Berpahala, lho (?)

Ephitymia berasal dari Greek yang artinya 'Wish'. Kenapa? Karena bagus aja /diesh

Bukan ding, saya udah ke mbah Gugel Trans nyari translate-an beberapa kata-kata yang relevan dgn cerita ini ke bahasa lain yg gak umum biar menarik. Awalnya mau coba Belarusian, tapi terlalu aneh. Calon judul lain? Sebut saja-aitheras, aeon, eternite. Hm. Di samping itu, saya kira Yunani adalah tempat yang eksistensi dewa-dewi nya cukup kuat.

Saya tak bermaksud menimbulkan ajaran sesat apapun di sini, bagi kalian yg ehm, sensitif. Dewa-dewi di sini hanya makhluk normal yang dikaruniai umur panjang dan kekuatan khusus, sama sekali tidak sama artinya dengan Tuhan.

Sayonara! Mata!

Aisu

* * *

**Omake (or rather, Alternate ending)**

_XX years later_

_World_ _Conference_ berjalan cukup lancar seperti biasa. Mengesampingkan beberapa anggota yang tertidur pulas ataupun sibuk dengan urusan dan gosip mereka sendiri, tak ada masalah berarti yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Hanya butuh sedikit sentilan keras di telinga mereka yang tak sadar atau gertakan pelan meminta perhatian untuk memulihkan suasana.

Natalia menguap. Ludwig masih berpidato, dan Gilbert bersama Antonio dan Francis tetap membuat onar seperti biasa. Kapan siksaan ini akan berakhir?

Tiba-tiba, pintu metalik ruang konferensi terbuka. Seorang pria berambut pirang beralis tebal melenggang tenang, awalnya tak menarik perhatian. Namun itu semua perlahan berubah seraya keramaian berangsur datang.

"Siapa yang kaubawa, Arthur?"

Natalia mengangkat kepalanya. Sepertinya ada kejadian menarik, akhirnya. Tak biasanya ia tertarik, namun Natalia bangkit dan mendekat.

"Oh, dia. Aku menemukannya pagi ini di tanah barat yang tak terjamah itu. Nampaknya ia seorang _immortal_."

Mata Natalia membelalak melihat bocah berusia 10 tahunan yang berdiri dengan malu-malu di belakang Arthur itu. Ia benar-benar telah melihat bocah itu sebelumnya. Ia tak mungkin salah—mata biru langit dan rambut _dirty blonde _itu...

Sang bocah yang awalnya tersenyum malu-malu terhadap kerumunan sekitarnya sontak berhenti dan menatap lekat saat mata biru langitnya bertemu mata amethyst Natalia. Ia tersenyum.

"Halo, kakak yang cantik."

Semua orang tersentak. Bukan kejadian umum bagi seseorang—apalagi bocah—untuk merayu sang dewi yang berhati es itu.

Natalia terkikik geli. "Terlalu cepat bagimu untuk merayuku, Bocah."

... ataupun selamat setelah melakukannya.

Bahkan mendapatkan _tawa._

Mulut-mulut pun menganga. Natalia menghiraukannya.

"Siapa namamu, Bocah?"

"Namaku Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."


End file.
